


Melony's Baby "Girl"

by TheOriginalDL



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Diaper, F/M, Pants Pooping, Panty Poop, Soiling, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalDL/pseuds/TheOriginalDL
Summary: After being bested by an up and coming trainer taking part in the Gym Challenge, Melony becomes quite infatuated with the young girl and decides to make her play along with her strange interests. Little does she know that this "girl" isn't quite as she seems...not that she cares.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Melony's Baby "Girl"

“And she goes down! Melony has been defeated, making the challenger Gloria the winner!” The voice of the announcer shouted over the speakers, prompting a wave of cheers for the young trainer. The young girl gave a bright, excited grin as she returned her Alcremie, before turning back to the defeated Gym Leader.

The two walked towards each other to meet in the center of the arena. The first to begun speaking was the white-haired, busty older woman. “You...You're pretty good, huh?” She said as she held out her hands badge held tightly within. “You really are a good trainer. I've heard so much about you...and I've been watching you very closely.”

What was likely meant to be a simple, innocuous comment made shivers run down Gloria's spine. She was left stunned by its imagined implications, but it was not so much the words as it was the person saying them. The woman in front of her was so big in every way that mattered, front and back. Before the match she had hardly noticed due to pre-battle nerves, but now...just looking at her Gloria could feel herself starting to get excited, causing a strange tightness in the front of her shorts. This would have been strange for any normal girl, but not for Gloria.

After all, “she” was not really a she.

When Victor had left on this journey, he took it not only as an opportunity to collect the Gym Badges and challenge the champion, but also to live out some...particular fantasies of his. No one in these far off cities would know who he was, so he could easily dress up like a girl, give himself a new name, and pretend to be the pretty little girl he had always wanted to be! Even still, he was still a boy at heart, and so experienced all the feelings a young man normally would at his age. That is, with instant arousal upon seeing a woman that was so big, so beautiful, so sweet, so-

“Gloria? Are you feeling alright?” The Gym Leader asked, snapping Victor out of his fantasies. He had almost completely lost sight of himself right then and there. How embarrassing… “Not feeling sick, are you?”

“O-Of course not, miss Melony.” Victor replied in a slightly squeaky voice, reaching out to take the badge from the Ice-type trainer’s hand and give her a firm handshake. The moment their skin touched, he felt himself start to tense up, already beginning to absolutely melt once again.

This time, however, Melony began to catch on to exactly what this was. It was not uncommon for people to admire her appearances, but this child was different. They seemed so nervous around her. So easy to set off...so absolutely adorable. The motherly woman was immediately interested. It had been so long since her own children had left the house, so having another to play with would be so much fun. Especially one like this… “Thank you for the great battle. To celebrate your victory, why don't you come over to my house later?”

“Y-Your house?” Victor stuttered out as he put the badge away, eyes widening as he considered the implications. It was probably just for dinner or something, but… “I-I would love to, miss Melony. Thank you.” He said politely.

Absolutely loving watching the trainer squirm with delight, Melony gave a warm smile and stepped back. “Then I'll see you in a few hours. Don't make me wait, I'm sure we’ll have a lot of fun together.” She gave a suggestive wink before turning away, heading back to her own personal room for the time being and leaving a stunned Victor in her wake.

What had Melony meant by that? Fun? What fun? Could it be...no! Victor shook his head, trying to get out those perverted thoughts as he started to exit the stadium. He made sure that his pace was quick too, since he had to hide the growing bulge in the front of his shorts. Whatever Melony had meant, surely it was just something innocent, right? That woman didn't seem like the dirty type, at least not to him. No, she was just being friendly. But still...he couldn't shake the feeling that something special was going to happen…

A few hours later, on the brink of evening when the snowy town was settling down, Victor began to walk up towards the front door of Melony’s residence. The boy had since changed back into his normal clothes, a pink dress with a gray cardigan over top. A rather girly outfit, obviously, but that was what made him love it. After trying to make sure he looked presentable, and taking the time to compose himself and makes sure he was not turned into a bumbling dummy right off the bat, he knocked on the door and waited.

Seconds later, Melony opened the door and gave her inviting grin. “Oh, you've made it, Gloria. I was wondering when you might show up.” She said, before suddenly deciding to pull the boy in with a hug. The woman really was affectionate, though in this instant, she really did just want to see if it would drive this “girl” wild.

Of course, it did just that. No amount of mental preparation could have possibly prepared him for this. He was pulled into the warm, tight, soft hug, face practically digging right into her massive bosom. At first he struggled to breath and attempted to pull away, but before long found his will starting to wane, allowing himself to melt right into it…

That was when the little taste of Melony’s affection ended. The Gym Leader pulled away, giving a slight chuckle as she looked at the trainer’s crimson cheeks. “I'm sorry, that was a bit sudden of me. I hope you didn't mind too much.”

“Not at all…” Victor managed to say, still stunned by the sudden embrace. Shaking it off to the best of his abilities, he began to enter the home and looked around. It seemed like a cozy little place, nothing fancy, but still nice. Not much caught his attention, except for two cups sitting on a table in the kitchen, a small amount of steam rising from them. “Did you make tea?”

Nodding, Melony motioned for her guest to come along, taking a seat down at the table and patting the chair next to her. “I thought that this would be able to help you relax. It's made with some of my own special ingredients, so I hope that you enjoy.” She said, eyes glued onto Victor as he came over and sat down. As she did so, Victor could swear that he heard a strange noise, but he quickly dismissed any suspicions.

“Thank you, miss Melony.” Victor said, doing his best to avert his eyes from the pretty woman as he took the warm cup into his hands and lifted it up towards his lips. Upon taking a sip, he was immediately aware of a slightly...odd taste that it held. He couldn't place his finger on it, but it was unusual to say the least. Almost bitter. 

However, not wanting to insult Melony’s tea making, mostly since it was a personal recipe for her, he pretended as though nothing was wrong. “Oh, it's nice. I really like the flavor.” He said, looking to his side. “You said that this was made with some of your own special ingredients?”

Nodding her head softly, Melony lifted her cup up to her lips and began to take a sip of her own. “That's right.” She said simply after finishing, showing no signs that she was bothered by the tea’s flavor. Perhaps it was one of those refined tastes that only adults could have… “Just a few herbs and such. Nothing particularly fancy. I'd say it makes the tea much better though.”

Victor had to disagree, but once more, he made no fuss. Instead, he tried to enjoy the company of the busty woman, doing everything that he could to not be drawn in by her assets. For the next quarter hour, the two simply talked with one another, discussing battles, Pokémon, sights they've seen, and other such things. Really it was simply a pleasant time...except that the young trainer still blushed every time he so much as looked in the direction of the large Gym Leader, stuttering over his as his eyes were momentarily drawn towards her chest. He just went back to imagining when she had hugged him earlier…

Before the conversation could continue further, however, Melony began to stand up and walked past the boy. “Excuse me, I really must do something real quick.” She said, almost swinging her hips as she walked away. All this did was draw Victor’s attention towards the woman’s rear and just how...large it was. In fact, it seemed even bigger than it had before! Was he just imagining it? Or...no, it really was so big. The boy couldn't help but stare as he usually did, but unfortunately, this time it would prove to be his undoing.

“Like what you see, hmm?” The sudden voice snapped Victor out of his gaze, making him look right up towards the smirking woman. “What a naughty little girl...but if you like it so much, why don't you come and get a closer look?”

“W-What? I...don't think that I got that…” Victor said, wondering whether this was real or just a daydream. “Did you say that-”

“Come over here and get a good look. Feel it if you want to. Whatever you would like. A prize to the Gym Challenger that beat me, you could say.” Melony replied with a wink.

This was just too good to be true. Victor almost felt like it was a trap by the older woman. However, his instincts overtook him before he could possibly resist. Feeling himself starting to get hard underneath his dress as he stood up from his seat and took shaky steps towards her, he looked down at her rear. The woman was already quite a bit taller than he was, so he bent down to get a better view of it. As he did, the woman decided to fully live out her own fantasies.

After all, this young child shouldn't be the only one getting to have fun.

Gripping the sides of her pants, Melony looked backwards towards the boy. “Want to get a really good look at the butt you seem to love so much?” She asked, not even being subtle in her intentions anymore. Victor didn't say a word, only nodding and preparing to see what kind of underwear this wonderful woman wore. When it was finally revealed to him, to say he was shocked would be the understatement of the century.

With a clear eagerness in every motion, Melony pulled down her pants and revealed her underwear of choice. Of course, it only took one second for one to see that it was not quite a normal undergarment. Instead, it was thick, white, crinkled with every movement, and smelled of baby powder. In other words, a diaper…

Melony was wearing a diaper.

“W-What?!” Victor cried out in shock, staring at the padded undergarment in front of him. He had to stare for a few more seconds, needing to process it all as much as he could. Why was she...how...when…

Before giving the boy any answers, however, Melony decided to continue onward with her little amusement. With this pretty little ‘girl’ so close to her rear end, the white-haired woman began to grunt, smirking as her face tinted red and she started to push. At first Victor was unsure of what was going on, at least before he caught sight of the first bulge beginning to form in the back of the white garment.

Sounds of squelching and crackling sounded from the woman’s rear, the lump growing larger and larger as the seconds passed by. The padding began to sag in the back and discolored slowly into a brown shade. The large woman really could make messes that matched her size, and it was all so close to Victor’s face. He could see it, smell it, and if he moved an inch closer, he was certain that he would feel it. “My, my, I'm sorry, the tea just goes right through me. Those ingredients I put in it...they have this effect.” She said in a casual tone.

Reeling back from the sight and smell, Victor took a few steps backwards to try and distance himself from the garment and the woman wearing it. Unfortunately, the clumsy boy managed to trip on his own two feet, landing on his butt with a loud thud. “M-Miss Melony! Why are you wearing a diaper?! A-And why did you use it!?” He yelled as he began to try and push up off the floor and stand up. Before he could manage to even so much as lift his rear up, however, something began to pin him right back down.

Namely, Melony’s crap-filled diaper. “Where do you think you're going?” The filthy bottomed woman said as she sat on her guest’s chest, forcing Victor to be pinned between the floor and the dirty garment. The padded and squishy underwear was mere inches away from Victor’s face, giving him no choice but to be near it. “I was hoping my guest wouldn't leave too soon...especially not before she got to feel the effects of my tea too.”

Suddenly, realization dawning upon him that the bitter taste in the tea must have been some sort of laxative within it, Victor squirmed around to try and escape from his situation. Already he was beginning to feel his insides churning and something solid moving through his system, no doubt sped up by the fact that he was aware of the need to go now. “P-Please get off me! I don't want to-”

His complaints were silenced immediately. Not wanting to hear anymore words of defiance, the woman shifted her weight backwards a bit, forcing the dirty diaper to now cover Victor’s face. “No more speaking, dear.” She said overtop his muffled cries, screams, and pleading. “You don't get to leave until mommy sees you make a mess as big and mushy and stinky as her own~”

Time appeared to be on Melony’s side, as she did not need to wait long. Victor’s whimpers began to die down and were replaced with disgusted shudders as he felt his butt beginning to open up, and from that point, it was all over. Lifting up the trainer’s skirt to get a better look, Melony was so distracted by one bulge in the back that she completely missed the one in the front. Victor’s cute, pink panties began to darken and expand from the mess as he laid there, rear propped up just enough to allow the soiling to continue unimpeded. The mess sagged down from its position, touching the ground and causing a loud squish when his waist was suddenly thrust down.

As Melony chuckled and watched with amusement at the mess growing and squishing, taking a single finger to mush it around further, all Victor could do way lay back and take it with no hopes of getting away. Even if he did, there wouldn't be much of a point, having already completely pooped his panties. By now the dirty diaper pressed up to his face was beginning to make his vision grow faint, which combined with the exhaustion from his struggles, made the poor boy ready to completely pass out.

With no way out of this in sight, Victor practically gave up on getting out. Or staying awake, for that matter. Instead, the combined powers of the pressure and poopiness of the woman’s padded posterior began to make him pass out. Without even fighting it at this point, he quickly began to lose consciousness...and control of his bladder, a warm wetness beginning to soak through the front of his pants and form a puddle beneath him.

Both seeing the growing puddle and feeling Victor completely stop moving, Melony realized that she perhaps went a bit too far and finally lifted her soiled butt up and off his face. “Oh dear...well, her clothes were soiled anyways.” She said with a warm grin as she began to pick the trainer up. “Don't worry, dear...you'll be mommy’s favorite new baby.”

With no further words to say, she took the trainer towards a backroom, waddling in her squishy, stinky diaper the entire time. It would seem like both of them would need a change...though, perhaps hers could wait. After all, she needed to get her baby ready for their new life~


End file.
